Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) have been widely developed for flat panel display, and solid state lighting (SSL) applications. Hole-transport materials may be useful to improve the properties of OLEDs such as device efficiency. Given potential commercial importance of these devices, improved materials such as hole-transport materials is desirable.